Chief Yamarz
|Base ID = }} Chief Yamarz is the Orsimer Chief of Largashbur in The Rift. He is the primary antagonist of the quest "The Cursed Tribe." Personality Like many Orcs in strongholds, Chief Yamarz dislikes outsiders. He does not initiate dialogue with the Dragonborn until the quest "The Cursed Tribe" starts. He differs from many Orsimer because of his cowardice in battle. Yamarz is considerably weak and nervous when it comes to fighting, as observed when travelling with the Dragonborn to kill the giant leader. Interactions The Cursed Tribe Largashbur is being continuously attacked by giants due to Chief Yamarz's foolishness and weakness. After summoning Malacath, he gives Yamarz one last chance to redeem himself by killing the giants' leader. After the Dragonborn travels with Yamarz to the giant camp, he asks them to kill the giant in exchange for gold. If the Dragonborn chooses not to, Yamarz will be killed by the giant immediately, but if they do choose to kill the giant Yamarz will do the following. Yamarz asks the Dragonborn to keep whatever happened at the camp from the members of the stronghold. When the Dragonborn agrees or disagrees, Yamarz will attack them on sight. After returning to Largashbur with Shagrol's Warhammer, they will tell the stronghold of Yamarz's fate. Malacath will reward the Dragonborn with Volendrung and Gularzob will succeed Yamarz in being the chief. Dialogue ;The Cursed Tribe "Curses aren't enough, now I must suffer you too? What is it?" :I'm just here to help. "Oh, of course! Because Malacath would take pity on us if only a useless outsider would lend a hand." :How long has this been going on? "Weeks? Longer? It feels like an age has gone by. I haven't slept in so long." After the ritual: "This is all your fault, you know. I'm stuck fighting a giant now, thanks to you. So you're going to help me. You're going with me, and you're going to make sure I don't have any trouble reaching that giant. Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while." :Fighting the giant isn't my job. "Thanks to you, I've just been issued a challenge in front of my whole tribe, by a Daedric Prince, no less. I can't ignore that. I didn't say I wouldn't fight the giant. I just said you're going to help me get to it. Meet me outside Fallowstone Cave. You clear the way to the giant for me, and I'll make sure you get paid for it." :What do you want me to do? "This giant... It's not the only thing in Fallowstone Cave. Getting to it isn't going to be easy. You're going to clear a path to the giant, so I can conserve my strength. I'll make sure you're paid for it. So you meet me at Fallowstone Cave, and we'll get this over with. I can have my tribe back, and you can... You can leave us alone. If approached again: "Let's just get this over with." At Fallowstone Cave: "If there's a chance this will save me, then I'm taking it. I'll lead the way, but you'd better back me up. Let's get this over with." If approached again: "Don't make a mess of this." In the Giant's Grove: "All right, I'll go kill this giant. Unless, of course, you'd like to make some extra gold." :What do you mean? "I'm tired, I haven't slept well in weeks. You kill the giant, bring me the hammer. We go back to Largashbur, I tell everyone I did it. You keep your mouth shut, and I pay you. Handsomely." ::Okay, I'll do it. "Good. I'll be waiting right here." :No, you're supposed to do it. "Fine, then wait here. This should only take a second." After taking Shagrol's Warhammer: "Excellent work. You have a true fighting spirit. Did that better than I could have. Of course, I can't let you leave here alive. Wouldn't want anyone finding out." Conversations ;The Cursed Tribe Atub: "It is time, Yamarz." Yamarz: "You bring an outsider here, and now insist I call on Malacath for help, when he has clearly forsaken me? You try my patience, Atub." Atub: "Doing nothing will not grant our tribe relief from this curse. We must try." Yamarz: "Grrr. Fine, let's get this over with." Atub: "Now, we begin the ritual... Great Malacath, we beseech you, aid us in our time of need..." Yamarz: "Why are we bothering with this?" Malacath: "You pathetic weakling!" Yamarz: "What's that?" Atub: "Malacath has heard my pleas! He speaks to us!" Malacath: "You dare summon me, Yamarz?" Yamarz: "What? What is this?" Malacath: "You don't deserve to call yourself an Orc! You're weak, you're small, and you're an embarrassment! You let giants... Giants!... overrun my shrine. Bring me their leader's club as an offering, and I might release you from this curse!" Atub: "So it will be. Malacath has spoken, Yamarz. Your path is clear." Yamarz: "Very well. , outsider, come here! I want a word." Trivia *If Chief Yamarz attempts to slay the giant, his health will be reduced to 10 and will die after a single blow. **If he is resurrected via console commands, he will continue the quest as though the second option was chosen. He betrays then attacks the Dragonborn. *If the Dragonborn is not Orsimer and has not already been granted access to the Orc Strongholds by an outside Orc, any orc (including Chief Yamarz) may still offer the quest "The Forgemaster's Fingers." *Yamarz is arguably the most hardy dead thrall target in the game, boasting over 1200 health and having four armor pieces that can be enchanted and smithed. **The Dark Souls perk in the Conjuration skill tree will be forfeited if his armor is enchanted. Carefully evaluate whether the enchants will be worth the loss in health points. *He is possibly the easiest way to get Orcish armor at lower levels when he dies. *If the dragonborn tries to flee from Chief Yamarz after he betrays them, he will relentlessly try to follow them and seemingly always know of their approximate location even if they are hidden from him. At this point, most NPCs and aggressive creatures, including the residents of Largashbur, will be hostile towards Yamarz on sight and will promptly attack him. *Atub may still ask the Dragonborn about what happened to Yamarz even if he was killed in Largashbur. *If he is continually calmed using Illusion spells after you slay the giant and he turns on you, he will follow you every time you enter a new area until you return to Largashbur and complete the quest by telling Atub he is dead, communing with Malacath and obtaining Volendrung. He will have followed you to Largabashur and once the quest completes he will wander into the longhouse if he is still under the effect of your calm spell, but if you return to the longhouse he will once again attack you. Bugs * If Yamarz is revived by using the Dead Thrall spell, and taken to the White River Watch, there may be a chance that he will become a Bandit Marauder and thus cannot be revived without console commands. *If the Dragonborn avoids killing him and travels to Largashbur (through constant uses of invisibility spells/potions), the other Orcs in the stronghold will attack and kill Yamarz on sight. Yamarz actually seems to prioritize running into the stronghold and attacking the tribe over attacking the Dragonborn, and invariably dies in a few hits. Appearances * de:Yamarz es:Jefe Yamarz ru:Вождь Йамарз Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Largashbur Characters